undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
What We Become/Issue 12
"Damn it! That fucking idiot Hayden had to go and fuck everything up, now these fuckers are on to us and know our secret about what we've been doing with Melanie!" Heath yelled as he ran along side Jason. Jason bowed his head down in shame. "Well, maybe what we did to her was wrong...". Before Jason could finish his sentence, Heath interrupted him. "Terry was right, you are a fucking pussy!" Jason always felt intimidated by Heath so he kept his mouth shut and didn't say another word and kept running with him down the hallway. Jason felt worried, like he was going to die today. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ The group came running down the hallway but did not see Heath and Jason anywhere in sight. Frank knew it was a tough subject for her to talk about but he couldn't help but wonder. "So..Melanie, how did you come across these idiots anyways?" Frank asked cautiously. The blonde shot him a look and she looked she was about explode for a minute. But her features became less hardened and she began to explain in a soft voice. "I was in college when all this happened, me and my friend found our way here. She was bitten and I had to put her down. I realized I wasn't alone, and the rest is pretty self explanatory..." she trailed off. A tear streamed from both of her eyes. Frank immediately regretted asking. "Oh..I'm sorry for asking..." "It's fine really. It actually feels good to tell someone" she replied smiling to him. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Heath and Jason came running up to the back of the mall. They came upon a sight that scared them immensly. Several zombies we're banging on the glass doors. "Holy shit!" Jason said. His eyes we're bulging out of his head. "Damn it, we're fucked if we stay here. I never thought we would had to give this place up to the dead, I always thought it was to secure! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Heath yelled. "I know me to.." Heath grabbed his gun and check his bullets, he only had two left. "Fuck, only two bullets left. How many you got?" Heath asked. Jason looked slightly nervous before replying. "I forgot my gun upstairs, heh..." Jason finished with a nervous laugh. "Are you serious? You're a fucking idiot!" Heath yelled. "HOLY FUCK! LOOK!" Jason yelled. Heath turned around to see the glass doors shatter. His jaw fell open in shock. Zombies started to pile into the mall. Jason turned to run, but Heath turned around and shot him in the leg with his bullets. "AGGHH!!!" Jason yelled as he fell to the ground in pain. "Sorry pal, it's you or me" Heath told him as he ran off. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Jason yelled as Heath continued running. Heath looked back to see Jason getting devoured by zombies. He felt remorseful but continued running and didn't look back afterwards. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ The rest of the group was walking down the hallway. Adam still felt weird over taking someones life, but then again he did it in defense of his friends who we're in danger. Autumn noticed that something was bothering Adam. "Are you ok Adam?" she asked with concern. "I'm fine, it's just...that was the first time I killed someone. Someone who wasn't dead" "You can't dwell on it, you did the right thing. That asshole Terry would've seriously hurt someone or killed them if you didn't step in" Autumn told him reassuringly. "She's right dude" James chimed in. "Thanks guys" Adam replied feeling a bit better. Out of nowhere, Heath came running down the hallway. Everyone pointed their guns at him. "Stop asshole!" Melanie yelled. "No fucking way, look!" Heath yelled back as he pointed behind him. Everyone stared in shock at the massive horde of zombies that came down the hallway. Heath turned another corner and ran off. "Damn it, he's getting away!" Melanie yelled. "No time, leave him to the biters. We need to get back and get everyone is else out of here, c'mon!" Adam told the group and they left. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Heath began bolting down the hallway. He stopped in his tracks when zombies appeared and blocked his way. He turned around and began running the opposite way but was once again blocked in his tracks. "Fuck, Fuck!" A zombie jumped at him and bit him in the arm. "FFUUUCK!" he yelled as he pulled out his knife and stabbed the zombie in the head. He then ran off to an empty store and locked himself inside. He felt lots of pain in his arm. He sat down and leaned against the wall awaiting his inevitable fate. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ The group came running into the furniture store in a rush. Carley walked over to them when she noticed something was wrong. "We need to get out of here, now!" Adam told them. "What's going guys?" Carley asked them. "Biters broke through the glass doors, their piling inside. We need to get going now, grab anything you need and do it quickly!" Adam told the group. "Wait, where's Mary?" Melissa asks Adam. Both Adam and Tyler share a look of sorrow. "S-she's dead..." Tyler tells her, voice slightly trembling. Melissa began to cry. Lilly approaches the group. "How? How did this happen?" "Security guards here are fucked in the head, they killed her". Lilly covers her mouth in shock. James approaches her and grabs her arm. "C'mon Lilly, we got to go". Lilly just nods and helps James pack some stuff. The groans and moans of the zombies could be heard as they entered the furniture store. "Let's go!" Adam yelled as he pulled out his gun and opened the back door on the furniture store and the group ran outside and ran to their cars. Multiple zombies roaming around in the parking lot followed them. Adam noticed Jack was struggling to keep up with the running adults as Kevin was carrying his daughter. ' '"Come here kid, can't have you slowing us down" Adam said as he grabbed Jack and slung him over his shoulder. Kenneth thanked him as they got to their cars. "Where are we heading now?" James asked him. "To our original destination, the hotel" Adam told them. The group nodded in agreement and got into their cars and drive off away from the mall that now belong to the dead. 'Credits' *'Adam Greene' *'Kenneth Marsh' *'Jack Marsh' *'James' *'Lilly' *'Tyler' *'Melissa' *'Kevin' *'Carley' *'Victoria' *'Frank' *'Autumn' *'Samuel' *'Melanie' *'Terry' *'Jason' 'Deaths' *'Jason' *'Terry' ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Click Here to Read Issue #13.' Category:Issues